One Half Of A Whole
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Kikuko and Kumiko were the closet you could get, twins. The had the clone act going on until they were thirteen. There parents intervened and Kumiko was murdered. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, MUCH BETTER I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAAAAY! FIRST OHSHC story! Isn't this exciting? Well, it is for me at least! I thank you now for reading. I hope you enjoy this, I warn you though, there will be some tragic off we go! **

**Title: One Half Of A Whole **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs...**

**Summary: Kikuko and Kumiko were the closet you could get, twins. The had the clone act going on until they were fifteen and there parents separated them to try and get them to live on there own. It ended up in Kumiko being murdered. Stubborn, broken and risking everything, shes sent to Ouran High School Academy. She has to deal with the host club, over bearing parents who want her to continue her music career on her own, and the steps to uncovering her sisters murder she has to figure out exactly what she's risking.**

* * *

><p><strong>One: Of New School Uniforms and Blonde Perverts<strong>

* * *

><p>The maid tried once again offer me the slice of toast. It was small, whole wheat and nearly no butter on it. I promptly ignored it as I walked out the door and I could tell she was smiling sadly, pitying me behind my back. I didn't care.<p>

I opened my own door to the limo after I shooed away the escort. I straightened out my black skirt as I sat. I wasn't excited about this at all. My snooty-ass parents were sending me to the most expensive school they could. AKA Ouran Academy. I had refused to wear the yellow umbrella dress, no way!, so instead I was in a black pleated skirt a white dress shirt that I had cuffed up to my elbows, the black and purple boys tie loose around my neck, and the top three buttons undone, and a small purple vest. I had also worn a pair of purple ripped tights that matched the tie and and my black ankle boots. To top it all off I had my eyes lined with black, nothing to drastic, and the last thing was the three piercings in my lobe on both of my ears and a small black jewel in my nose.

The escort beat me to the door and let me out. I walked through the regal gates at the entrance of the school. Heads turned every way to look at me. All curious, some scrunching others shock. I ignored them all and made my way into the school. I found my way to my class easily, the A class. I walked in ignoring the whispers that erupted from everyone. I promptly sat on the desk in the first row right in front of the teachers desk. I got two identical raised eyebrows when a pair of red headed twins walked in along with a very effeminate face of a boy a bit taller than me. They moved to the back and sat down the shorter boy in the middle.

The teacher finally walked in and collected my papers and signed them.

"Good morning class! We have a new transfer student, Ikede Kikuko."

"Its nice to meet you all", I said in a false cheerful voice.

Whispers continued. I'm not surprised. They're all wondering what happened to the pretty singer/piano player after she mysteriously dropped off the face of the earth. I looked at the teacher wondering where to sit.

"You can sit in front of Fujioka. Will you raise your hand?".

The brown haired boy raised his and I took the seat. Class started and it was boring. I could feel a pair of amber eyes on the back of my head but I tried to ignore them. I knew them. I had bought stuff from their mothers line of work before. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I tried very hard not to have my eye twitch and I failed miserably at that. When the bell rang and we were dismissed for lunch I sped out of there. I couldn't possibly risk being asked to lunch. That would horrible.

So instead I wandered around the hallways. I eventually found my way to the music rooms. I opened the door to number three. It was beautifully furnished and completely deserted. I also noticed the dusty piano in the corner. I wandered my way over to it. I gently brushed my fingers against the keys, a B chord resounding.

I smiled softly and sat down warming my fingers up to the white keys. After that I went into an actual song, an American artist. I had always loved Katy.

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know_

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Cryptically

I should know  
>That you're no good for me<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>You don't really want to stay, no  
>But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<p>

I flipped my bangs out of my eyes as my fingers played on. This was such a song for my parents.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins..._

I choked on that word and stopped abruptly, killing the chord. I pulled my hands away from the keys as if they were poisonous. My breath was shallow and I stared at them with a sudden hatred.

"Why'd you stop?", a voice said.

I turned my head and stood sharpy from the bench. There was a tall boy with blonde hair and violent eyes. He was almost a foot taller than I am and stared at me slightly curiously. I felt very intimidated by him.

"Its not your business:, I said sharply.

His soft eyes didn't change. He stepped much closer to me, invading my space. "What if I want to make it my boundlessness?" He asked quietly, a rose finding its way out of his hand and near my face.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. I brought my hand back and promptly smacked him right across the face, making his head turn to the side.

"What the hell is you're problem! Thinking that a little girl like me all choked up on musical emotion can be taken advantage of? Cuz were all alone and you think I won't be able to defend myself? I hate boys like you who think they're so much better than girls! You pervert!".

He withdrew further and further away from me as I said each word shock on his face. My second to last sentence had him in a corner and my last two words sent him into what looked like depression.

"Pervert..." He whispered quietly.

I walked closer to him and looked down at him.

"And don't you forget it."

I turn and start walking out of the room, my legs striding father than a models on a runway. I passed through two red headed boys. Oh I'd hear about this from them later in class some how. They're faces shocked as I head down the hallway. I hear them break up into hysterics.

"How on earth did that happen?" One twin asked.

"What did you do to her?", the other continued.

"A pervert huh?". The first voice said.

"I'm not I swear!". He shouted.

The three of them are yelling behind me. I hear footsteps and hes in the hallway now.

"Please! That wasn't what I meant! I simply was trying to be a gentleman! Please come back!".

I don't stop and I hear him coming up closer. So I do the most un-lady like thing that will probably ever happen at Ouran.

I flipped him the bird.

He gasped and stopped. I heard more identical laughter behind me as I turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, I hope you like it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the favorites and alerts guys, but I would love to hear what you think :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on a road trip for spring break and I just got back, this was already written but I didn't want to post it yet. Well, here is chapter two of 'One Half Of A Whole' :) Enjoy. **

**Title: One Half Of A Whole **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs...**

**Summary: Kikuko and Kumiko were the closet you could get, twins. The had the clone act going on until they were fifteen and there parents separated them to try and get them to live on there own. It ended up in Kumiko being murdered. Stubborn, broken and risking everything, shes sent to Ouran High School Academy. She has to deal with the host club, over bearing parents who want her to continue her music career on her own, and the steps to uncovering her sisters murder she has to figure out exactly what she's risking.**

* * *

><p>Two: The Host Club<p>

* * *

><p>I refused to go home to my parents right after school so I stayed and wandered again, my stomach growled from being deprived from food for so long. I hushed it and promised that we'd eat some dinner if it would shut up for now.<p>

I made my way back to the Music rooms. Hoping that I could play for a while again I opened the door.

What I was met with astounded me.

I had come face to face with the Host Club.

Fujioka and the Twins were in here as well as the blonde boy from earlier. Along with two tall boys with dark hair, one with glasses that sent a glare across his eyes and a short blonde boy who was eating cake.

Rose petals floated from no where as I stared, eye twitching, at the scene in front of me.

I had just stepped into a Host Club.

Blondie looked more scared than he did earlier, then twins giggling behind there mouths and the boy with the glasses looking at me knowingly.

"What...the hell is going on here?",I said loudly and quite bluntly.

A few of the girls looked at me in distaste for saying a 'dirty word'. I didn't care, I was too busy trying to understand what was going on here. The little blonde boy started running for me. He was carrying a little stuffed bunny.

"Hunny! Don't do it!", Blondie called stepping after him. I looked at him and he froze eyes shrinking to circles.

"Helloo~", Hunny said.

"Ms. Ikede, I must ask you to refrain your usual language while in the midst of our guests.", Asked the boy with the glasses.

"Free-effing-country", I replied screening it a little bit. "Care to explain what this is? And why some girls are actually talking to Blondie McPervy pants over there?". I said pointing at him.

He turned white and went to a corner and several mushrooms appeared, along with one sticking out of his hair. I smirked at him slightly.

"Tamaki-Senpai isn't a pervert!", one of the girls said her face turning red.

"Yeah! Hes a first class gentlemen!", another said.

I scoffed. "Really? Cuz earlier it seemed like he was a pervert trying to get in my pants."

This caused a humongous uproar. The twins and the other tall boy stood quickly as they tried to fight off the crowd.

The boy with the glasses came closer to me.

"Your tongue is as sharp as I've heard . Please, could you not infuriate our guests so much?", He asked in a businesslike manor.

"I swear I'm not a pervert! Don't listen to those two shady twins", Blondie, excuse me, _Tamaki_, cried from behind him. "Mommy, tell her I'm not!".

Mommy? Now it was just getting weird.

"How about we all talk this out after hours. We close in about ten minutes." The boy from my class said. Haruhi I think.

"Fine. I don't really care what we do." I sigh and plop myself down on a couch. I swear blondies eye twitch.

The boys had got the girls back at the tables. And I just sat and observed my feet on the coffee table. I looked around.

The twins did what looked like twincest and the girls almost fainted, the little blonde boy smiled and stuffed his face with cake. And Blondie tried to look like a Prince. Thats when it hit me.

"Oh my god.", I said to myself.

The girls cleared out and the club gathered around me. I stood up swiftly, looking at them all. And I promptly burst out laughing. I held my stomach and tried to get a sentence out.

"Y-you...you guys a-are...a host club!", I exclaimed and kept on laughing.

"And how does this amuse you?", The twins asked together.

"Its...its so stupid!", I gasped out falling onto the couch crying. I started hyperventilating and caught my breath. I sat up and had a silly grin on my face.

"You sit around and flirt with a whole bunch of brainless girls. That makes you guys players pretty much", I said looking at my nails, they were painted a crazy shade of green.

"Players", The little blonde boy asked.

I looked at him. "In other words, a heart breaker, or someone who fears commitment, or just likes toying with girls."

That made most of them pretty mad.

"I'm not a heart breaker", The little blonde said.

"We toy with people but we would never break someones heart!", The twins yelled at me.

Blondie was in the corner.

"Please Ms. Ikede, can we handle this the easy way?".

"Yeah, whatever." I said putting my feet up on the table again.

The rest of the club sat on the couch facing me, fitting some how.

"Now, introductions are in order. That boy in the corner is Tamaki, hes our king. I'm Kyoua, our vice-president. The red heads are Hikaru and Kaoru. The little blonde and his cousin are Hunny and Mori and that is Haruhi." Kyoua said in a false pleasant tone. "And you of course are Ms. Kikuko Ikede. Daughter of music producer Ken and music manager Hanna Ikede. Blood type AB—". The others shrunk away at hearing this. "—fifteen years old, in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. The only daughter of the music empire and went by Kiku at her old school."

He closed his book. I looked at him. "And how the hell do you know all that about me?".

"I have my sources. Now earlier when you thought you were being attacked by Tamaki it was just him flirting as a gentlemen, he can't help it, it was what he was born to do.".

Blondie came close to me. "Yes my beautiful princess, I had meant you no harm, none at all." He said pleading to me.

I grabbed him by his nose and he sweat dropped. "Lets make a few things clear blondie. I am not your _princess _and I never will be. Don't treat me like your _guests_, I have a brain. And, I will forgive you for earlier. Just don't do it again."

He smiled at me, a huge cheesy smile behind my hand. He some how picked me up and started spinning me around. "Oh thank you! You could be my daughter! We are one big family here! You could sing for us an—".

I hit a pressure point in his neck which sent him to ground and I landed on him feet.

"Hold the phone blondie. When was it said that I wanted to be a part of this", I said gesturing around the room.

"We would pay you of course." Kyoua said.

I looked at them all. "Sorry guys, I have enough to do."

And I walked away out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank Starwhisker Spirtclaw, .is.., mbinns, caseymm12, Athenafreak, and darkness34 for favoriting and alerting my story! And thank you darkness34 for reviewing! I love to hear whet you guys think! I'm sad to say that it gets darker in this chapter, as you can already tell, Kiku has problems already, eating less, hating more. Well...the hating just starts on her self in this chapter. **

**Title: One Half Of A Whole **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs...**

**Summary: Kikuko and Kumiko were the closet you could get, twins. The had the clone act going on until they were fifteen and there parents separated them to try and get them to live on there own. It ended up in Kumiko being murdered. Stubborn, broken and risking everything, shes sent to Ouran High School Academy. She has to deal with the host club, over bearing parents who want her to continue her music career on her own, and the steps to uncovering her sisters murder she has to figure out exactly what she's risking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Lost In Memories <strong>

* * *

><p>After I had gotten home my parents made me practice piano for an hour then singing for another and then homework. As I had promised my stomach earlier I did eat some food at dinner but not much. I had lost all taste for eating when <em>she<em> was murdered. We'd eat all the time, anything we could find together. It was too painful to think of her.

After wards I headed up to my vast bedroom, I had a whole wing of the house to myself, no one to hear me screaming when I wake up from the nightmares of finding out the news. I lock myself in and turn my music on. Its on the last song that _she_ and I recorded together. We were fluent in English(and several other languages) and we loved American artists. It was Chritina Perri. A thousand years.

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer _

I sang along to my own voice, and listening to her own. She was beautiful, the alto of the two of us, I was the soprano. We looked identical but we sounded so different.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more <em>

I knew I would be crying by the end of this. It was inevitable. I died everyday waiting for her to come back. She came back to me dead. I will always love her, for a thousand years.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer <em>

It all stopped when they told me. That the beauty she was, was gone. I couldn't be brave, and death took it away from me. What was I supposed to do without her? Nothing, that's what.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

I want to find her. I need to find her still. I've been so sad sometimes I've wanted to meet her now. I will love her for a thousand more.

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

I make my way over to the picture of the two of us. I pick it up, I'm crying now. The song is reaching the final chorus. I suddenly get mad. I throw the picture at the wall the glass shattering. I regret it a moment later and quickly fall to my knees brushing the glass aside, the pictures okay.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more <em>

I look at the glass as the song is ending. There's one piece that's rather sharp and I pick it up and look at the point. I look at my bare arm and back to the glass. I drop the picture and with shaking hands I press the glass to my upper arm. Adrenaline is racing through me, I'm excited for some sick reason. I can feel the skin wanting to break.

I press hard and pull across my pale skin. Blood started bubbling out right away. It hurt, it hurt like hell. But it felt amazing. It felt like control. I had to go to ouran. I had to sing on my own again. My parents controlled that. But I controlled this. I did it once, two more times under the first one. A tiny trickle of blood flowed down my arm. I stared at it, feeling okay for the first time in months.

Eventually I went to the bathroom and washed it off and covered it in gauze. I pulled on a long sleeve sleep shirt and shorts and went to bed, my arm throbbing with my new secret.

* * *

><p>I was dressed similarly to yesterday but I had on black tights with slits up the sides on instead. My arm was gently throbbing where it had bled last night. And I felt so good then. But the guilt was crazy now.<p>

I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to do that.

Never had I ever thought I'd be a cutter.

Sure I had a very punk emo style, but I wasn't and emo-cutter.

This just couldn't be right.

But I climbed out of the car and headed for class, not happy about having to see the twins and Haruhi.

I had been in the door way for two seconds before the twins surrounded me. And thoroughly freaked me out. My hand went reflexively to my left arm but I quickly turned it into a fake scratch.

"Can I help you?", I asked as I walked to sit down.

"We want you to sing." They said together.

"No."

"Please. We need a girl! You could even be a hostess!".

Now I really looked at them like they're crazy. "You're fucking crazy. What even makes you think that I want to be a part of that!" I said irritably as I sat down

"We need music, live music".

"The boss has wanted to hire a musician for ages now!".

"And then—Boom! In you waltz, you're already pretty well known, you're demo teaser for your album has gotten everyone riled up!".

"Which is why you should sing for us!".

"Well pay you of course."

I opened my mouth to answer but the teacher walked in and the class quieted. I was safe until lunch.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat for the next four hours, stewing, trying to figure out how to get of the class room and away from the twins. It would be a long stretch, but I think I could make it to the door before them. I looked at the clock. Thirty seconds till lunch. I started counting.<p>

"Make sure you do pages forty and forty two for homework." The teacher said.

Kids grumbled under their breath. Twenty.

"And you might want to read ahead for tomorrows chapter, it would be helpful."

Ten.

I look at the door. My stuffs all put away and I'm ready to bolt, jumping over desks if necessary.

Five.

I can hear the twins whispering behind me. Haruhi says something in a displeased tone.

Three.

My legs tense, I'm ready to use my neighbors desk as a vaulting table.

Zero.

The bell rings and I'm up, jumping over the desk, startling him. I'm at the door when Hands clamp on my upper arms hard.

I hiss as, Kaoru?, hand irritates the cuts but I quickly turn it into a cough. They can't know.

"And where are you going Miss Tights?", The ask together.

I look at them reproachfully. "Away from you."

"Thats not very nice," Hikaru pouted.

"You have to see the boss!", Kaoru declares.

They take off down the hallway, me yelling at them and kicking the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, yeah. Sad day and a cliffy! I'm MEAN! But, review? **


End file.
